halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Department of Redundancy Department
Policy Whenever you see anything redundant around the site (comments, articles, etc.), say something like "Department of Redundancy Department calling you", "Hello, Department of Redundancy Department?" or something like that. Spread the word about us, so we can get even more members to spread the word! (Yes, it's redundant, but that's the whole point :P) Redundancy This is our biggest department. Basically, you guys cover the general area of redundancy. It goes for stating the obvious, logical fallacies, and so on. Just put link to this page whenever you see something redundant. Just don't start or encourage flaming. Stating the Obvious Some people, particularly new users (heck, even some of the older users), state the obvious a lot. Link them here if they do. No flaming. Logical Fallacy Anything said in a debate or argument that makes no sense (see here for additional information), link here. No flaming. Dramatic Irony Something ironic or hypocritical presented in a comment or argument. Pretty self-explanatory. As per above, no flaming. Founder File:Sona1.png|150px default User:Sona 'Demal desc none Chief of Operations File:118-2.png|100px default User:SPARTAN-118 desc none Department of Redundancy Department Executives Members Stating the Obvious Department Executives Members Logical Fallacy Department Executives Members Dramatic Irony Department Executives Members Subjects If there's anything that you find redundant, add them to the list here. Links are optional, and you don't need to link to a specific article, either. Please feel free to put items on the list that you feel are redundant. Links aren't required, and you can post any thing you think is redundant here. *Oasis *Redundancy *Editing the Department of Redundancy Department more than once. *Noble Team ripoffs. *Mary-Sues/Gary-Stus. *Constantly changing signature colors/images. *Posting unconstructive comments *Spartan-III "Omega" Companies *Spartan-IV ripoffs *Telling people to comment on your own article's discussion page. *Knaves. *Thel 'Lodamee *Fanon based off of Halo Legends "canon" *Technobabble *Clones of Ajax's articles *New alien races that are "liek, OMG Tier 0 and super awesum but humanity and the Elties beat them sumhow!" We already have the Covenant. *Ripoffs of the Flood but are "liek, OMG they can spred faster, mutat into much more stronger forms, and beat teh Precursors!" * ^ Bad spelling *Joining a talk page discussion that already died out *Flame wars. *Constructive flaming *Nonconstructive flaming *General Knavery *Everything being classified November Black, including November Black. *Leaving messages about articles on users' talk pages, instead of their articles' talk pages. *Hungarian ODSTs *Repeating yourself *Repeating yourself *Repeating yourself *Saying the IRC is dead *Excessive uploading of images and/or videos for a single conversation *An edit button icon next to the edit button link† *Stealing ideas from someone you think is a knave *Copying from a copy of a rather informative guide to Fan-Fiction. *Removing editing options for sub-subsections and below.† *Using the word "knave" when one isn't really British. *Good John-117 ripoffs. *Bad John-117 ripoffs. *The odd need to have a SPARTAN with a number close to John-117. *Spartans with same name as other canon Spartans. *Politics. *Politics, when everyone is wrong on the matter. *Politics, when everyone is right on the matter. *Repeating yourself. *Certain users who are always right. *Certain users who are always wrong. *Cutting into a conversation when you have no place in it. *Voicing your own opinion as everyone's. *Making an accusation then putting the burden of proof on the accused. *Asking a user what they meant by their post on their article when the post was simply constructive criticism. *Telling users to be civil in an uncivil manner. *Posting new talk sections called "Stop", and incorrectly thinking they'll get people to stop posting. *Ludicrously long acronyms *^L.O.N.G.N.A.M.E.S. *Fatal logic fallacys that usually end up badly for someone else. *Trying to insert a template into the Department of Redundancy Department subjects even after multiple deletions. *Edit Conflicts. *Smart trolling. *Dumb trolling. *Successful trolls. *Unsuccessful trolls. *Stealing quotes from other people. *Stealing designs from other people. *Making original ideas unoriginal. *People who proclaim themselves as "the noob messiah". *Hasing Recon. *Tier 0 races that are defeated by Tier 2 or 3 races. *Repeating yourself †Oasis